


Death knell

by Araibito



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, absurd thoughts, not actual death!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araibito/pseuds/Araibito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has died, but he can't make himself give up. A short drabble.<br/>Spoilers for the manga's ongoing match!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death knell

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the manga's ongoing match! Set after Kuroko's pulled out of the court / the guy with the same abilities appears.

The ball's bounce on the court, with far more bass tones than it in truth could produce, was a death knell. It rang so dry, what else could it have been? He stared in wordless awe.

"I died", Kuroko said. The lights of the hall were blaring and he felt like the meat was going to fall off his bones with the terrible, hollow hammering of his heart - it didn't know how to let go - getting mixed with the burn of a desperate fight that remained in his muscles.

"Wh-huh?" Furihata, sitting next to him, stammered.

"I just died out there", he repeated, voice not really stable, not heavy enough to convey the grotesque pressure below his lungs, and above, and front and back. "You saw, right? A bullet through the heart. Or rather, many, all over my intestines"

"Uh", the bench player said, devoid of expression, and the game was going on and the other one was standing-

"I would just leave", he said with the mouth he felt wasn't truly breathing air anymore, and maybe it ought not to- Furihata's face was wary and prepared- "but a ghost came of me, it seems." Raising his meaningless eyes

"I feel like I'm meant to drag him down with me - don't you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> idk I wrote this right after the fact, feeling very angry and dramatic, and still don't regret it, so eh, here's my drabble debut. I always diss things this short, I'm sorry about this. But it's a mood piece that definitely wouldn't benefit from any additions. Might not add up with the continuation (I'm not even caught up at the moment), I'm not sure.


End file.
